parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
I know how you feel, Harry.
I know how you feel, Richard. The Pagemaster says this to Richard Tyler about Captain Jack Sparrow's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Tommy. Splinter says this to Tommy Pickles about Jolly Roger's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Bart. Papa Smurf says this to Bart Simpson about the Mad Hatter's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Lincoln. Bagheera says this to Lincoln Loud about Aqualad's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Arnold. Master Shifu says this to Arnold Shortman about Superman's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Drew. Flabber says this to Drew McCormick/Blue Stinger BeetleBorg about Tommy Oliver/the Green Ranger/White Ranger/Zeo Ranger V: Red/Red Turbo Ranger/Black Dino Thunder Ranger's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Dash. Carl Fredricksen says this to Dash Parr about Lucius Best/Frozone's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Archie. Waldo Weatherbee says this to Archie Andrews about Silver the Hedgehog's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Timmy. King Gregor says this to Timmy Turner about Diego the Saber-Tooth Tiger's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Doug. Nicodemus says this to Doug Funnie about Sonic the Hedgehog's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Ash. King Triton says this to Ash Ketchum about Brock's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Miguel. Odin says this to Miguel Rivera about Auron's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Robin. Geppetto says this to Robin, the Teen Titans' team leader about Solid Snake's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Nigel. Nebbercracker says this to Numbuh 1 about Patrick Fitzgerald's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Simba. Rafiki says this to Simba about Bagheera's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Mike. Doc Hudson says this to Mike Believe about John Smith's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Beast Boy. Gandalf says this to Beast Boy about Aquaman's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Link. Professor Utonium says this to Link, the hero of Hyrule, about Captain America's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Zack. Abe Simpson says this to Zack Taylor/the Black Ranger about Baloo's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Wilbur. Genie says this to Wilbur Robinson about Luke Skywalker's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Danny. Monterey Jack says this to Danny Fenton about Iruka Umino's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Mac. Stoick the Vast says this to Mac Vaughn about Link, the hero of Hyrule's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Yankee. Mr. Lorax says this to Yankee Irving about Simba's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, David. Chief Powhatan says this to David Richardson about Li-Shang's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Cody. Master Roshi says this to Cody Gunderson about Peter Parker/Spider-Man's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Gene. Armin Tamzarian says this to Gene, the hero of Emoji Town about Green Lantern's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Greg. King Hubert says this to Greg Heffley about Eddie Valiant's passing in the battle fight. I know how you feel, Thomas. Edward the Medium Blue Engine says this to Thomas the Tank Engine about Gordon the Big Blue Engine's passing in the battle fight. How you feel, I know, Alex. Yoda says this to Alex the Lion about Aladdin's passing in the battle fight. Category:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Scenes